


Written Communication

by moocher



Series: The Significance of... [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moocher/pseuds/moocher
Summary: Paper notes are never out of date. Café AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: suggestive language

Arthur was sitting in the café of a bookshop, his nose stuck in a new mystery novel, taking sips of his peppermint tea. He’d been sitting there for a few hours now, wondering just how long it would be before the author would confirm that it was, indeed, the stable boy who had murdered the scullery maid under the orders of the jealous Dame due to her lover having fallen in love with said scullery maid.

He took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes and applied some eye drops, thinking that maybe his tired eyes had sucked the excitement out of the book and hoping, now, that some actual mystery might be there.

After more mind-numbing pages, he felt something waft past his face. Not long afterwards, something landed on his table. Flicking his eyes up, he noticed some balled up paper on the floor and on his table. Raising an eyebrow as more paper rolled onto his table, he raised his head, putting the book down in the process.

Considering he was sat in a café of a bookshop on the first floor ( _American English_ second floor), next to the veranda, overlooking the shopping centre ground floor ( _American English_ first floor), he thought this was more intriguing than the book on his table. Looking in the direction of the paper balls, he caught sight of a very attractive man grinning at him from the veranda of the coffee shop on the opposite side of the shopping centre. The man waved in his direction enthusiastically, and Arthur looked around before pointing to himself for confirmation. The man nodded and quickly scribbled something down before another ball of paper landed in front of Arthur.

_Hey, you looked like you needed saving from that book. Seriously. You looked suicidal reading it._

_Alfred_

Arthur felt a smile creeping onto his face before it turned into a smirk. He looked up and saw Alfred’s grin widen. Scribbling down a reply, he threw the paper back.

**_Hello Alfred,_ **

**_How do you suppose you’ll save me from the grips of this boring book, which, sadly, does need to be read?_ **

**_Arthur_ **

_I’ll keep a conversation going with you to steal your attention away from the evil book._

**_Steal? That’s not very heroic, now, is it?_ **

_Hey! What’s so bad about taking from the bad and giving to the good?_

**_Pray tell, Alfred, who is the ‘good’ that will receive my attention?_ **

_Me, of course! *Wink*Unless you don’t want to bless me with your attention? *Puppy Eyes*_

Arthur looked up, catching Alfred’s eye, who immediately did give him a pair of wonderfully pitiful, puppy eyes. Quickly hiding his smile by exaggerating a thoughtful chin stroke, he wrote a reply.

**_Although the puppy eyes were positively pitiful, I’ll still need a bit more persuasion._ **

_You drive a hard bargain, Artie. I know my persistence will win though._

Light conversation and flirting with some heavier suggestive themes (initiated by his brazen companion) were passed to and fro as they got to know each other.

_So what are you drinking there then, Artie?_

**_Peppermint tea. I’m guessing you’re more of a coffee person, though?_ **

_Hell yeah! How did you know?_

**_Just a feeling._ **

_A feeling huh? How about you then? Do you like coffee?_

**_Not my preferred hot beverage, but I do drink it on occasion. I do rather like the smell, though._ **

_I love the taste and smell of coffee. You know what they say about people who like the smell of coffee?_

**_No, but judging from your facial expression, it will be enlightening_ ** _._

 _They say people who love the smell of coffee love sex._ Arthur’s breath hitched and he felt an intense gaze from Alfred’s direction.

**_Well, wouldn’t you like to know?_ **

_I would indeed. One of the many things I’d like to learn about you._

**_What are some of the many things you’d like to learn about then?_ **

_What you like doing in your free time, what food you like to eat, what your voice sounds like, what your face looks like up close, what your smile looks like, what your lips feel like... among other things._

**_Well played, Alfred. That makes two of us._ **

_Arthur, you’re making me feel a bit hot under the collar._

**_That was all your imagination’s doing, but if it’s any consolation, you’re making me feel awfully warm as well._ **

_We should get off from this subject before something embarrassing happens._

**_Interesting choice of words. Sadly, though, as much as I’d like to continue our conversation, I will have to leave you feeling hot and bothered, and possibly with a problem, too, since I have to finish this book by today._** Arthur smirked viciously. He really wanted to see what Alfred would do next.

Alfred threw a quick reply, which Arthur caught, but put in his bag (lest, some random person picked up his heated, written conversation) without lifting his eyes from the page he was trying to concentrate on. He kept catching them until there was a quick fire of paper balls, which he batted away with his book, knowing that Alfred had given up writing in order to try to win his attention again.

After a while, the paper stopped, Arthur wanted so badly to see what had happened to his Alfred, but that would break his game. After a while longer, he gave in and looked up to see that Alfred had disappeared, his table cleared. Feeling slightly disappointed, he took the paper balls and unravelled them, reading through some of the messages. He felt too warm to remain in the café, so decided it was time to return home and he picked up the paper balls littering his table area. When he got up with arms full of paper balls, a hand landed on his shoulder, sending electricity through his body.

“You’re a tough one, Artie, but I’ve got you now,” was spoken in a low voice, directly into his ear. “Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
